Drabbles, Ramblings, & Motley Pieces
by snshyne
Summary: Various pieces I may write that aren't necessarily in a story I'm writing. Any pairing, any topic, any universe applies. All Twilight based.
1. XMas Collab Pc 1

_These first four chapters are the pieces I wrote for the Countdown to Christmas Collaboration with breathoftwilight._

_Countdown to Christmas Collaboration: __http://www{dot}fanfiction{dot}net/s/5477548/36/_

**Collab Piece One**

**Canon Pairings, A/U (vamp).**

**Prompt: Preparations for Christmas at Forks High School**

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked into the gym on high alert as the scent of human blood wafted past my nose. Type A, O, B-. Anemic, diabetic, STD. I could smell them all. I've always been sensitive to blood, but this sensitivity didn't make me sick. It didn't make me want to pass out and reach for the heavens. This sensitivity made me hungry! I could feel the rabid desire start to course through my veins at the delightful aromas. Edward must have sensed my need because he squeezed my small hand wrapped in his larger one and brought it to his lips for a small kiss. The hunger for human blood now replaced with the hunger for him. With one small gesture, he could change my every thought.

I knew I didn't need to eat, we had just come back from hunting and I was definitely sated. Well, as sated as a vampire- especially a newborn vampire- could actually be. We pressed forward through the throngs of students and I watched as they hustled to and fro, fetching this decoration and that bauble. Putting the finishing touches on the Christmas decorations. It amazed me how we continued to walk in a straight line, hand in hand, and although there was a student or a teacher every two feet, we never bumped into one as we gracefully crossed the gym. As a human, I was never graceful. In fact, I was the exact opposite. Always tripping on air and imaginary pebbles. I used to wonder if Edward would hold onto my hand or my elbow because he just knew at any moment there was the potential for me to faceplant right in front of him. Now, as we walked hand in hand, I knew that he held onto me because he wanted to. Because he loved me.

I've seen the gym decorated before. A lot of these decorations were actually being reused from previous years at Forks High School. But that was to be expected. Being a small town and all, money wasn't just sitting around; especially for frivolous things like this. But the students were excited. I could tell because of how warm the scent of blood was in the air, like setting it on a hot plate. There was a group of boys in the corner in charge of blowing up the balloons with helium. I could hear their high pitched voices squeaking obscenities and whispering grotesque words about our classmates and teachers. They thought that no one could hear them. And probably no one else could, but their voices were clear as day to me and very damn annoying. I tried to block them out, but apparently, that was harder to do as a vampire. Maybe one day I'll learn.

The white and silver streamers hung from the walls and were scattered with silver, light blue and white confetti. Well, it's not really white. It's like opal I guess. It has a pearlescent sheen to it. Hung from the streamers and scattered at various points around the room were paper snowflakes. Some were bought at the party store and others were cut out by students. You could clearly see which ones were bought and which ones were made. One of the snowflakes even had a design in it in a phallic shape. I just knew that was cut by Mike Newton.

There were round tables strategically placed around the area that will be the dance floor and covered in white cloth. The same confetti on the streamers rested on the tables. The dance floor was edged out with fake snow. It smelled awful. Like turpentine or too many sharpies. I couldn't help but to wrinkle my nose at it. Off to the right of the stage a photo center had been setup. On the floor was the same fake snow that lined the dance floor. Several fake and potted evergreens lined the sides and there was a blue backdrop. I suppose it was meant to imitate a snowy field in the afternoon. It wasn't a bad job I suppose.

In the middle of the ceiling, some of the students and the gym teacher were high up on a platform trying to center the chandelier piece that will reflect prism shadows around the room. It was the same chandelier they used every year. Except this time it wasn't. At least not to me. I looked up at the chandelier and I could already see the prisms reflected around the room. How each drop of light provided by the theatre group will catch every angle of the perfectly chiseled pieces of glass and shine down beautiful sights for all to see.

I looked over to Edward and he smiled down at me with that crooked grin I loved so much.

"What?" I ask.

"It's your face, Bella. You look like you're seeing heaven for the first time."

"That's not possible, Edward. The first time I saw heaven was when I saw you. But yes, I am amazed at the sight of the chandelier."

"It's your heightened vamp senses. They allow you to see things clearer. More sharp than before."

I nodded at his statement, clearly seeing the evidence right before my eyes. I've seen little bits of it here and there, but seeing the chandelier in this light was only second to seeing Edward for the first time after I was changed. Saw him and his brilliant green eyes, his perfect skin, and that mega watt smile looking back at me with nothing but love and adoration. And okay, maybe some lust too.

We continued to cross the floor, making our way to the assembled stage where Alice was directing people on the proper way to hang Christmas lights on a tree.

"Edward! Bella! I knew you two would be here any second."

Edward just rolled his eyes. Of course Alice knew. Alice seemed to always know and her sixth sense had only improved since I was turned vamp.

"Well, come on. We don't want to be late for rehearsal," Alice called as she jumped down from the stage and made her way to the door.

"Tell me again why we're doing this, Edward?"

"Because we all need to appear as normal as possible. And Alice roped us into it. It was either this or the Easter musical. I most certainly am not playing Jesus and being nailed to a cross."

I laughed at Edward's obvious disgust with the other horrific option. As if they could actually nail him in the first place.

We left the gym and headed to the auditorium where several students were filing in for our last rehearsal before opening night. Miss Cassis was starting to line everyone up in their positions on the stage when she saw us come in.

"Ah, Edward," she said with a warm smile and Edward nodded to her, "please take your position with the tenors." Edward kissed my hand, but reluctantly let go. This was the first time we were separated since coming into the school this afternoon.

"Miss Swan," Miss Cassis barked, "to your spot."

A low growl erupted in my chest as I fought the urge to tear that woman's limbs from her body and revel in the carnage. Before I could act on my thoughts, both Jasper and Edward were at my sides and urging me to calm down. Feeling better, I told them so and Jasper dropped his hand from my shoulder as Edward walked me to my spot among the altos. He gave me a kiss on the lips that lingered longer than probably necessary, but not long enough. A kiss of a promise for more and then sauntered back to his position. From where I stood, I could get a clear sight of Edward. And as Miss Cassis droned on about the importance of posture, "arms at your sides, stomach pulled in, chest out," and reminders about footwear, "no more than three inch heels ladies," I just stared at my little piece of heaven while he smiled back at me.


	2. XMas Collab Pc 2

_These first four chapters are the pieces I wrote for the Countdown to Christmas Collaboration with breathoftwilight._

_Countdown to Christmas Collaboration: __http://www{dot}fanfiction{dot}net/s/5477548/36/_

**Collab Piece Two**

**Canon pairings, A/U (vamp).**

**Prompt: Jasper is hiding his thoughts from Edward & his decisions from Alice. Alice seduces Jasper to find out what her Christmas gift is. Caveat - Karma Sutra position must be used.**

* * *

APOV

"Jasper? What are you hiding?" Edward asked as I entered the house with Rosalie, Esme and Bella.

I looked between the two of them and they were in a stare down as Edward tried to read his thoughts.

"How are you doing that?" Edward asked again. Jasper remained silent.

"You know," I said, bounding up the stairs, "I've been having blank spots in my visions for a few days now. Even for you Jasper. I was thinking it was because of the higher presence of the wolves because of the holidays. But now, none of them are around and I am still spotty," I said, smelling the air and noting the scent of dog was absent.

Jasper turned to look at me and I sensed him doing that mood-altering thing again, clearly trying to distract me. But I was a determined vampire.

"Jazz, baby. What are you hiding? Is it my Christmas present?" I asked, hopping in the air. "It is, isn't it? Tell me. I've already seen that you tell me. Please? Please with a cherry on top?"

Jasper continued to evade me. I knew he wanted to tell me, he just needed some persuasion. A little incentive to spill the information I so badly craved.

I stood up on my toes and kissed a line from his collar bone, exposed through the open top buttons of his shirt, up his neck and towards his jaw. The higher I went, the closer I got to his body. I even had to start climbing him like a tree stalk to be sure to get to his face. At first, he tried to resist. Stood there solid and unmoving, but as I clung to his neck with my arms and my lips found his, he gave in.

My legs wrapped around his waist as his strong arms and hands came to cradle my ass. "Let's go upstairs, baby," I cooed in his ear.

"You're in trouble now, Jazz," Emmett called as we made our way to the stairs. Rosalie swatted him in the back of the head as Jasper carried me towards our bed.

Once inside the room, Jasper set me down on the bed and hovered over me. Before he could lay me down, I swiftly moved to his back. "Sit down, Jasper. Let me give you a massage."

Jasper did as I asked and I started to massage his shoulders and back through his shirt. A low groan escaped his mouth as I worked out the tension he was holding. I moved my lips to his neck and laid gentle kisses there as I continued to massage his shoulders. Jasper's hands flew up behind him to my hair as he massaged my scalp and gave soft tugs. I crawled around him so I could sit in his lap and continued to kiss his bare skin, unbuttoning his shirt to expose more of his beautiful chest.

"Ali, I'm still not going to tell you," he strangled out as I started to rock my hips against him.

"Shh, baby. Let's just have fun okay? I want you now," I told him to shut him up.

I pulled Jasper's shirt from his body and lightly grazed my hands across his nipples, causing his body to shudder slightly. I brought my mouth to his for a passionate kiss and we both moaned into each other's mouths; I continued to rock my hips against him. The motions were slow and tortuous for both of us, but I liked the build up and I knew he did too. Besides, it wasn't like we were going to run out of time.

"Can I try something?" I asked into his mouth and he nodded. "Remember when we went to the South of France a little while ago? And Rosalie and Esme and I went out to that show?" Jasper's eyes lit up like he was expecting something exciting, but I knew it was because he could sense my own excitement flowing off of me in waves. I could hardly contain it. "Yay! Okay, stand up and take off your pants."

Jasper did as he was told and took off my clothes and I moved into position by settling into a handstand and wrapping my legs around his waist. Jasper, somehow already knowing what I was doing, even though I was the future teller and Edward was the mind reader, gripped my arm and held me in place. Then I slid one of my legs in between his legs, splitting like a pair of tongs. I would think this would be more difficult, but it wasn't. Being a vampire, once again, proved to have it's advantages.

Jasper pulled me closer to him and I moaned out loud, matching his grunt as his cock was sheathed inside me. We've been together for decades, and I never got tired of how his cock felt. Stretching me and pulling at my flesh in a delicious way.

"Damn, darlin', you feel so tight like this."

At his words, I started to swivel my hips to work at the friction that I badly needed. Jasper took the initiative and started to thrust his hips in a slow, rhythmic pattern that continued to drive us both crazy. Jasper's stamina was insane and I was impatient. I wanted to cum now and find out what my present was. I knew I should have got myself off or sat on his face or anything to make the impending orgasm seem less far away.

"Unnngggghhhh," I cried out as Jasper's hips slammed into me hard, causing his dick to go deeper than usual. Shit, I loved this new position.

Jasper continued to thrust harder and faster into my aching pussy and my hips continued to swirl, matching his forward thrusts. The panting and the moaning increased in the room as the sounds of our bodies slapping skin echoed in my ears.

"Fuck, Alice," Jasper called out, throwing me onto the bed, which caused me to let out a giggle.

He swiftly crawled onto the bed and lifted my ass so it was now resting on his thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist. I clasped my ankles together around his back and my back arched as I felt his dick slide in quickly and with force. I called out his name in ecstasy.

My body sang for him, it called to him. I loved the way he made me feel. Fire from head to toe. I loved this man and his cock wielding prowess was unbelievable.

"Harder, please," I called out and Jasper obliged. If it were possible, I'd split in two from the sheer bliss. He was even deeper with this position than with the last. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I didn't want to.

My hips rocked in tandem with his thrusts and Jasper snaked his hand between my legs, teasing the flesh of my clit, driving me more and more insane. Our motions were frenzied, rabid, thrashing out of control. Jasper, my quiet Jasper, growled. A deep, guttural growl escaped his chest and his jaw clenched.

"I'm so close , Jazz. So close."

"Me too, baby."

My hands started to run up and down my body and grabbed at my hair, tugging and pulling. I felt my hardened nipples and started to pinch them between my fingers. Jasper, always watching me, placed one of his hands in place of mine, but continued to pull at my clit. It didn't take much longer before my body started to shake with my pending release.

"Oh, shit. Jazz. So good, baby," I called out as my release washed over me. The fire I felt for him burning me from the inside out.

"Fuck, baby. Jesus Christ, Alice," Jasper followed almost immediately.

We stayed in that position, lightly touching each other. Feeling each other's bodies as we came down from our orgasmic highs. Lovingly gazing at one another.

"Nice try, darlin'. I'm still not telling you," Jasper smiled down at me, "but I can give you something else." I felt him harden inside of me again.


	3. XMas Collab Pc 3

_These first four chapters are the pieces I wrote for the Countdown to Christmas Collaboration with breathoftwilight._

_Countdown to Christmas Collaboration: __http://www{dot}fanfiction{dot}net/s/5477548/36/_

**Collab Piece Three **

**Canon pairings, A/U (vamp).**

**Prompt: Christmas morning, post family time and gift opening. Esme gives Carlisle his Christmas gift****.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EsPOV**

I sat down at my vanity and absently ran a brush through my hair for no reason at all. Actually, I was trying to distract myself, soothe my nerves and come to grips with my own thoughts.

_I'm going to seduce Carlisle_.

It's Christmas Day and we've already opened our gifts as a family. Nothing gave me greater joy than the looks of excitement on my family's faces on such a joyous occasion. And now, with Bella, my family was complete. Watching my youngest and first child beam down at her as he passed her gifts or smile in exaltation when she gave out gifts to others made my heart swell. Seeing Edward that happy was something I thought I would never see. Watching my family interact around the large tree, paired off in perfection, was more than I could ever ask for.

Carlisle stood by me in his freshly laundered house sweater, arms on my satin clad shoulders, enjoying the view with me. Everything I was, everything I hoped to be, was because of this man. Because he saved me when I needed it the most. Because we were always destined to be.

Sitting here, watching my reflection, I could feel my anticipation build with the pending moments. Earlier, Edward locked eyes with me and gave me a sly smirk before his body coiled in a small shudder as he read my thoughts for what I was planning. It was always impossible to hide things from him and I have always been glad that Carlisle could not read my mind. All of the playfully, naughty and wicked thoughts that constantly ran through my mind that, even after all this time, I still couldn't bring myself to try.

Carlisle walked into the room at that moment and I saw his statuesque form behind me as he entered. His eyes met mine in the vanity and he smiled, which I returned. Before he came in, before I sat down at my vanity, I had lit several candles and was sure to draw the blinds to create a cover of darkness. I didn't think I'd be able to do this in full daylight. As it was, I knew he'd still be able to see my every move and I would be able to make out every form in the darkness with our keen eyesight, but something about the lacking daylight made it slightly more easy. But only just.

"What's all this?" he asked as he made his way past my vanity, past our closets and further into the room of candlelight.

"Please, sit down on the bed," I said shakily, laying my brush down on the polished marble surface.

Carlisle did as I asked and sat down on the bed, hands resting behind him palm side down and with a smile on his face. As slowly as possible, I lifted myself from the cushioned seat and made my way over to him, nudging his legs further apart with my knee and stepping between them. Carlisle looked up to me, his golden eyes piercing me with their intensity. Never have I ever doubted how much this man wanted me. How much he loved and needed me. How much I meant to him. But it still took my breath away.

Drawn to him, my lips met his in a soft and gentle kiss filled with love. Carlisle groaned and lifted his hands to my waist and pulled me closer. So easily, we could fall into regular patterns, but I wanted to do this for him. I was a compassionate, but shy lover. I prefer to be dominated in bed, controlled, attended to. It allowed me pleasure without the angst of having to express non-existent desires of control. And I knew Carlisle liked it. I knew that he loved that I freely gave him my body as he has always held my heart and soul in his delicate grasp. We were a perfect pair, complimented each other in every way. In the bedroom, it has never been any different.

But I knew he'd been stressed lately. The holidays were always tough on him. After all he has seen, images of his past life and ones he has watched fade in the balance, haunted him the most at these times. Plus, being the head of our family with the responsibility of a newborn vampire made him worry. Bella was an angel, but the concern would always be present. So this, on Christmas Day, was my gift to my perfect, loving, compassionate, and selfless husband.

Pushing his arms back from my waist, I took a few steps back to be just outside of his grasp. He didn't fight me, but he looked confused. Probably wondering what in the world I was doing. From my stance above him, I could see how his arousal had grown in his pants and I ached to touch it. To feel it. But there would be time for that.

I slipped my hand into the pocket of my robe and pulled out a small, silver remote to turn on the sound system in the corner. Something Edward gave us for our anniversary earlier this year. The sounds of Old Devil Moon by Frank Sinatra played in the room and I was thankful that I learned how to use this thing. I tossed the remote lightly and it landed on my vanity seat. I turned back to Carlisle to see a wicked grin on his face, as if he actually could read my mind and knew what I was thinking and about to do.

If I had a beating heart, it would be thudding very loudly in my chest and drowning out the sounds of the music playing. Instinctively, I listened for my children and could not hear a single sound. Not a video game, not a piece of music, not any witty banter and I wondered if Edward had shooed them all out of the house, having read my plans or Alice, having seen my decisions.

No matter, I determined I was doing this.

My eyes focused on Carlisle as he waited with an expectant expression, eager to see how this would play out. Before this began, I had put a chair in the middle of the floor as a prop. It was this same chair that I now seductively walked around. One foot in front of the other, causing my hips to sway to the beat of the music. Placing one foot, the right foot, on the cushion of the seat, I leaned down and let my fingers dance over the 'fuck me pumps' I knew Carlisle loved. Sure enough, my attention to my shoes caused a low groan to reverberate from his direction. Sliding my hand up my leg, slowly, my fingers danced over my fishnet covered flesh until they reached just under my robe that hits mid thigh. I flipped the hem of my robe up to show a peak of the lace that sat atop my thigh-high fish nets and heard Carlisle's knuckles crack as his fists clenched at his sides.

I placed my foot back on the floor, on the other side of the chair, so that I was now straddling it. Slowly, my hands crept up my torso until they reached the neck line of my emerald green, satin robe. I dipped one hand into the neckline as the other found the swell of my breast outside of the satin and I let out a small gasp as I felt the material of my robe and underthings hit my sensitive nipples. My nipples were always sensitive, even as a human, but it was something that was amplified even more so as a vampire. Something that Carlisle loved and often exploited to my ultimate pleasure.

Growling, Carlisle bolted from the bed. I held up a hand, motioning for him to stop or I wouldn't continue. Reluctantly, he sat down on the bed. I swear he was pouting.

I moved my hands down to the satin sash at my waist and very deliberately took my time undoing the fabric. I knew that if Carlisle could have his way right now, my robe would have been ripped off of me before I could even blink. But Carlisle wasn't having his way now; I was giving it to him my way. I undid the sash and let the satin of my robe slide down my bare arms and to the floor, sighing at the smooth contact.

It was Carlisle's turn to gasp as he took in what I was wearing underneath the robe. Weeks ago, I took a trip to Seattle. I already needed to get some Christmas shopping done and I always enjoyed jaunts into the city on occasion. The kids were in school and Carlisle was at the hospital, so it was just me by myself. Walking down the shopping district, I came across La Perla, a store that I have been into, but only with Rose and Alice purchasing things to entice Emmett and Jasper and never for my own perusal. But I was intrigued. I wasn't sure what to get Carlisle and Edward had been no help, though I knew he knew what Carlisle had wanted. And even Alice, always so eager to please, shot me down. I tried to get Jasper to make them more amenable to my pleas, but he only used his talents to make me more amenable to stop asking every time I tried.

It was Rose who not so subtly told me to "fuck him like an animal" while Emmett agreed that "every man liked a good fuck." I was completely horrified at the idea- animal sex. But standing in front of La Perla, I thought I could give something a try. I entered the store and browsed around, ignoring any assistance offered by the annoyingly perky sales girls wanting to garner a commission. Eventually, I settled on a vibrant, plum purple satin corset top with black, studded lace at the borders. Carlisle always liked the color purple on me. He said it complimented my coloring and that the purple captured by regal elegance. He always made me feel like the queen of his castle. The corset had been accompanied by a satin thong with the same trimming. The corset had hook and eye enclosures in the front that were attached by a thin black tie at the top. My breasts were pushed up to spill out over the top and I almost looked like one of those mid-century pin up calendar girls. Carlisle's eyes roamed over my form appreciatively and I felt myself get warmer under his gaze even though I had no essence of life to warm me.

I slowly sat down on the seat and pulled my thighs closed, running my hands along my legs until I reached my knees and pulled them apart, leaving my legs wide open. I leaned back in the seat, allowing my back to come into contact with the cold frame. One hand ran the length of my body upward, while the other ran down until they met at my breasts. I palmed each one through the fabric and whimpered at the contact. Carlisle groaned and I saw him move his hand to his cotton clad cock and rub his length through his pants.

Smirking to myself, I started to undo the thin black tie at the top of my corset, very slowly, watching as each loop was laid straight against the satin. I started to pull the hook and eye closures apart, one by one from the bottom up. Carlisle was a patient man, but I could feel his need for me from where he sat and I didn't think I could keep him at bay much longer. For I knew if he reached for me, I would let him take me now.

Little by little, pieces of my flesh became exposed for his view until only two closures were left. I heard his knuckles crack again and I undid the top two as my breasts spilled out, nipples taught from the friction. Carlisle groaned and I whimpered at the freeing sensation and the feel of the cold air. I let the corset fall open as I palmed each breast, rubbing the flat of my hand against my nipples and kneading the flesh. I pinched each nipple simultaneously between my thumb and forefinger and my entire body jerked when I gasped for air I'd never need because of it. Carlisle growled; I knew I didn't have much time left.

I rolled one hand away from my breast, reluctantly, and let it troll over my body until it hit the band of my thong. I spread my legs impossibly wider as I touched my aching sex through the satin material. The soft satin pressed against my wet folds and I whimpered again. I didn't know how much more of this I could take myself. I never would have thought that I would get turned on by stripping for him. I stood up and turned around, bending over the chair and exposing my ass to Carlisle. I slipped my hand between my legs and pressed one finger inside the satin barrier, gathering arousal on my finger; I couldn't believe how wet I was. I slipped the finger from my folds and slowly brought it to my mouth, tasting myself. Carlisle roared, the sound shaking me to the core and causing more wetness to seep between my legs.

More quickly than I intended, I removed the thong realizing that I wouldn't be wearing it much longer anyways, and started to make my way over to the bed. Carlisle had removed his house sweater and his undershirt and his pants had also been discarded. Leaving him sitting there in nothing but his Christmas boxers. I loved the Rudolph right by his crotch; the red nose serving as a beacon for what I so badly desired. In a flash, I ripped the boxers from his legs, tearing them in the process, but I could care less at this point. We could replace them later. The heady desire was so thick in the room, if I was human I would probably pass out from the lack of oxygen.

I straddled his lap and ran my fingers into his hair as his mouth found my breasts. Back and forth he kissed the mounds swollen with arousal and I whined, aching for friction on my sensitive nipples. Carlisle didn't wait long and I felt his sharp teeth graze my puckered flesh, eliciting a moan from my lips and I felt his mouth turn up into a smile. With his mouth busy on one nipple and his left hand busy with the other, he snaked his right hand behind me to simultaneously hold me to him and feel my soaked sex waiting for him.

Sliding one finger into my dripping pussy, Carlisle moaned against my chest as he felt how wet I was. "Dammit, Esme, I could smell you, but I can't believe how wet you are," he hissed into my flesh. My hips bucked as he slid another finger and then a third, pumping them in a slow, agonizing rhythm. I whimpered at the slow pace, thrusting my hips in silent urgency for him to go faster. But he didn't. He was enjoying teasing me.

I pulled his lips from my nipple and my mouth found his, our tongues reaching out to dance a lover's tango as I sighed into his mouth. I pushed him back on his chest and he obliged, leaning back onto the mattress with his legs over the side of the bed, feet resting on the floor. I gazed down at my husband, a god among men and demons. His chiseled physique and perfect features glimmered in the candlelight. My hands roamed down his chest as I leaned over and laved at his earlobe, down to his neck and then onto each nipple; I left a trail of goosebumps in my wake.

Sitting up, I shifted my body so his rigid cock now sat between us and I grabbed it in a firm grip. I pumped him in my fist a few times, eliciting several groans from his chest before I swiftly lowered myself onto the head of his cock and then slowly lowered myself onto the shaft until I was flush with his pelvis. Given the gasp that came from Carlisle, I don't think that even he could have anticipated what I would do.

I moaned as I sheathed him inside of me, reveling in the sensations as I felt the venom that caused him to swell in the first place, pump like blood to a human, against the walls of my pussy. I wanted nothing more than to move and delight in the friction, but I loved the way this felt; the angle was delicious to me as well.

Slowly, I started to swivel my hips and I mewled and delighted in the feeling as Carlisle's hands went to my hips in a solid grip, halting my motions. When I looked into his eyes, I saw the fire there. The fire that burned only for me. The fire that told me, "playtime is over." I felt giddy as his hands moved my hips up, and then down as his hips pushed up, his thrust meeting my body as it came down. I rocked and rolled my hips to match the rhythm he had set; the rhythm I knew he liked.

"Esme, ah," Carlisle called out, "so good, baby," he said through clenched teeth.

Too enraptured in the moment, I could only nod and moan in agreement. Afraid that if I spoke, I might come undone.

Carlisle continued to thrust into me and my hands roamed my flesh, gripping and pulling at my thighs and my stomach, just trying to grab onto something.

"Touch yourself, baby. Show me how good it feels," Carlisle's voice called up to me from his horizontal position.

Though startled at first, I did as he demanded. My hands moved up my thighs and over my stomach and found my breasts. I pulled at my flesh and made my way to the center where my nipples were taut and achy and almost raw from the attentions of this afternoon. At first touch, I gasped at their sensitivity and Carlisle chuckled.

I twisted at my nipples, feeling the sensations burn into my very core. Carlisle's head fell back into the pillow beneath it as he let out a groan.

"So damn beautiful. You're so fucking beautiful."

His words made my heart swell and I wanted to cry with happiness. I continued to pull at my rubied nipples as Carlisle's thrusts and rhythm became faster, more erratic. With every collision of our bodies, I felt his pelvis brush against my clit. With the combined sensations, I knew I was going to come soon and he wouldn't be far behind.

I felt the fire burn in my belly, creeping up from my toes. Carlisle levied a hard thrust into my throbbing pussy and I felt my walls clench as I came around him, calling out his name in pure ecstasy. Screaming how good it felt to have him inside me. Moments later, Carlisle growled as his release overtook him.

"Oh, shit. So good. Ungh!" he cried out as I felt him pour into me. "Fuck, Esme. I love you," he roared as his orgasm subsided and the thrusting stopped.

I collapsed against him, marble to marble, and gasped as my nipples hit his flesh.

"I love you too, baby. Only you."


	4. Xmas Collab Pc 4

_These first four chapters are the pieces I wrote for the Countdown to Christmas Collaboration with breathoftwilight._

_Countdown to Christmas Collaboration: __http://www{dot}fanfiction{dot}net/s/5477548/36/_

**Collab Piece Four **

**Canon pairings, A/U (vamp).**

**Prompt: **Half drunk Lauren confesses her feelings to her best friend Jessica. Edward can't get them out of his mind.

* * *

**JSPOV**

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" I slurred at Lauren as she pulled me away from my make-out session with Mike. I was annoyed with her. We were well on our way to rounding the bases and I totes needed to get laid tonight. Lauren didn't say anything, just kept pulling my arm, dragging me down the hall and up the stairs. I was buzzed and her fast pace was making me dizzy. "Slow down, L. You're making me sick," I called forward to her.

Finally, she stopped moving and shoved me into a door of one of the guest rooms. I looked around; it was dark and the only light was moonlight shining in through the windows. I swayed as my brain started to settle from the movement and Lauren started to talk.

"You know how we've been watching re-runs of that old show Friends? And how Chandler wants Monica, but it's all wrong? Because, like, they're so different and Ross is her brother and stuff? So like, he secretly thinks about her and stuff like that?"

"I know right? Poor Chandler," I said. "Can you imagine?"

Lauren shook her head. "Listen, I'm trying to tell you something. Uhm. So, like, we've known each other forever right? Like Monica and Chandler. And uhm. So like there are things, ya know? Things I feel and want, but like, it's never been able to work. Like, there have always been things in the way and I've never been able to tell you."

"What the hell, L? I'm too buzzed for this and you're all circly talk and I'm all like, confused," I said, flinging my arms over my head and shrugging in confusion.

Then Lauren leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. It took me a second to realize what she did and then I pushed her away.

"Ew, Lauren. What the fuck is that? You took me away from Mike to kiss me? Are you crazy? I think you've had more to drink than me."

"Come on, Jess. Do you honestly not know? I've had a crush on you forever! And you're my best friend. Don't push me away. I can make you feel a million times better than Mike," Lauren said, moving closer to me. "Please, Jess. Let me show you."

The way she was looking at me in the pale light made me consider what she was saying. And I was just too buzzed to resist. Plus, I remembered replays of that Britney-Madonna kiss on the VMA's they have on YouTube. I had to admit, I'd thought about it maybe once or twice before. As my silent 'yes,' I didn't move. I let Lauren move closer to me and she pulled my body to hers. I could feel her boobs press into mine and I was surprised at the enjoyment of the friction through my shirt against my braless nipples.

Lauren pressed her lips to mine and starts to kiss me softly. At first, I don't give in. I'm not sure how. I mean, does it work like kissing a guy? Or am I supposed to do something different? It didn't take long before my lips took over and started to move against hers, I heard Lauren sigh and it spurred me on a little bit. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, wanting to see if it felt any different. Lauren must have sensed my curiosity or willingness, because her tongue came out to lick my bottom lip and automatically my mouth opened, allowing her to enter. Our tongues mingled softly for a moment, before the kiss became harsher, more passionate. This time, I was the one to sigh.

"This surprisingly feels fucking amazing," I mumbled against her lips.

Lauren started to move us backwards and we kept moving until the back of my knees hit the bed, halting her movements. She pressed into me and started to run her hands over my arms and back, gripping my hips and pulling me impossibly closer. Pushing my shoulders, she threw me backwards onto the bed and I fell on the mattress with a giggle. Lauren crawled up my body onto the bed, stumbling a little on where to put her legs and hands, her bare legs touching mine; especially since my already short skirt had risen from being tossed backwards. She leaned over me and started assaulting my mouth with a kiss. Harsher than what I got from Mike. I was surprised again that I liked it; even more than kissing Mike.

She ran her hand through my hair, pulling it to the side as her mouth trailed from my lips over to my ear, nibbling on the soft lobe, then down the expanse of my neck. I felt goosebumps prickle my skin and my nipples tightened in response. When she reached my collarbone, my hips bucked against her and she laughed softly before turning back to my mouth and kissing my swollen lips.

Her hand moved to my shirt, lifted already and exposing my stomach, while the other one supported her as it rested by my shoulder. Her hand snaked its way up my shirt and until she found my braless boobs and I felt her smile against my mouth; obviously pleased at my lack of underwear. Lightly, her hand graced my nipples, almost tickling me in the process. It felt good, but it was too light and I arched my back, begging for more. On cue, Lauren tugged on my nipple, eliciting a gasp to escape my lips. "_Cunt_," I thought to myself, using my slanderous nickname for her. I've been calling her that for years due to her ridic way of insulting everyone with her ranting opinions.

Next thing I knew, I was lifting my shoulders off of the bed as Lauren lifted my shirt over my head, leaving my chest exposed to her. She wasted no time and moved her mouth to devour the nipple that had yet to be touched and I moaned out loud. The room was chilly and her mouth was so hot against my flesh; it felt so damn good. Her hand moved to pay attention to my other nipple, tweaking and pulling it. I began to writhe softly underneath her, my legs open to her. Wanting more.

As she continued to lick, suck, and tweak my nipples, she nudged my legs further apart with her knee and then settled between my bare things. With the exception of the tiny skirt I wore and the small expanse of fabric that Vickie calls a thong, I was completely exposed to her.

We didn't talk, just felt as she continued to explore my body. Building up my anticipation for what was to come. I had to admit, I had never been so worked up with Mike before.

I lifted my hips and Lauren pulled the tiny thong from my hips and down my legs, leaving my skirt rolled up at my waist.

Kissing her way down my neck, over the space between my breasts now glistening from her attention, over my belly button, to each hip bone, Lauren made sure she left no spot untouched.I whimpered as her fingers touched the top of my pussy and then spread my lips apart, causing the cold air to hit my hot spot. I couldn't see her, my head was swimming from the booze and the drug of anticipation. There was no way I could sit up if I tried. I waited as she lightly explored my hole with her fingers, teasing me like the bitch she was. Lauren was like that, she liked to tease people. Ask Tyler.

Just when I thought I was going to shout at her to hurry the fuck up or let me go back to Mike so I can get fucked tonight, I felt the heat of her tongue against my clit and I just about jumped out of my skin. Swirling around the nub, Lauren sighed and I let out a high pitched moan at the feeling.

"You taste good, Jess," Lauren said in a muffled tone and I whined in response.

She continued to lick my pussy with her soft tongue, eliciting all kinds of sounds from me I never made with Mike. I've let Mike eat me before, but it was always rushed and not very fun. This was so different. I liked this.

Without warning, she maneuvered her hand and placed a finger inside my pussy, causing me to gasp out loud and my hips bucked in response, pushing her deeper. So fucking good. I needed more.

**EPOV**

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Goddamn it. Fuck!_"

Jessica was having the most original thoughts of her life in her tiny little brain and I had to be privy to them. Tonight of all nights. All I wanted to do was make love to my Bella, but instead I could hear Jessica and Lauren as if I were watching them right in front of me. Some kind of sick and sordid porn of horrific proportions.

Making love to Bella was the sweetest sensation in the entire world. The most valuable thing in my miserable existence was being with her and yet, tonight I just couldn't because all I could see was Lauren's lust for Jessica as her hair was splayed across feathered pillows and her tits jiggled as she writhed. I tried, when they first started. I've been trying to block them out since Lauren pulled Jessica away from Mike, but I couldn't. It's invasive!

And fuck me! If Jessica compared Lauren to Mike one more time, I was going to tear my own self apart and burn the pieces. What kind of a man could be as piss poor of a fuck as Mike? I could hardly believe my telepathic brain at the shit she was spewing.

I was doing alright. Almost able to tune them out until Lauren decided she was going to eat her and finger fuck her. Poor Jessica, with that waste of human space Mike, never knew the feeling before now and her brain was full of random, idiotic ramblings.

_"Wow!"_

_"Oh my God"_

_"Eek!" _

It was hurting my brain.

Lauren was so nervous, but I had to give it to her that she was trying. As disgusting as it was, the effort was there. Who was I, a vampire who fell in love with a human and refused to live without her, to judge Lauren for going for what she wanted? Even if it was the most disgusting thing I had witnessed. And I had seen a lot. From her thoughts, she was just basically going through what she liked and experimenting on Jessica.

Bella was looking at me with a confused expression and I wished I could be hearing her thoughts right now instead of the filth rolling around in my head.

Damn! Lauren just used another finger and Jessica was on the edge of explosion. Hopefully, this would come to an end soon and I could get back to my girl. My Bella.

"Please, L," Jessica begged and I wanted to scream as she continued to beg in her mind, "_harder, faster, give me more._"

I could see them; Jessica laid out on the bed, her hands trolling over her breasts and pinching her nipples. Lauren, between Jessica's legs, lapping up her juices. Lauren moved to surround Jessica's clit with her mouth and sucked hard, pumping her fingers faster and Jessica moaned very loudly and it felt like someone was shouting in my head that was like a room with sound proof walls.

I was so pissed and I just laid my head on Bella's bare stomach, allowing her to run her soft fingers through my hair as I waited for this mental barrage of fuckery to end. It was like waiting for a migraine to pass. Or at least what I had heard humans felt as they suffered through one.

Lauren was excited, getting Jessica off was turning her on in ways she had never imagined. It was better than she had dreamed of all this time. And I knew those dreams. The ones where she had dreamt of Jessica in the hot tub at her house where they ground against each other to climax. Or the image of the two of them against the wall in the locker room at school after gym, both sweaty from whatever ridiculous sport Forks High School felt would enhance their curriculum at the time. Or my least favorite and the most regular one; Lauren riding Jessica's face.

A small shudder ran through me and Bella asked if I was cold, which was laughable because I was a vampire. So yes, technically, I was cold, but I couldn't feel it. Of course, Bella was still getting used to this fact so I didn't remind her. Instead, I started to trace circles across her flat stomach as a means to try and soothe my nerves.

Jessica couldn't think straight anymore. Not like her thoughts were ever really straight. They had always been a jumbled mess. But now, she was heady with lust and in desperate need of her own release.

_"Ungh...yes...oh...ahhhh...yes..." _was really all that came through.

Jessica's legs started to quiver as Lauren brought in a third finger and sucked just a little harder on her clit and also used her tongue as a lever or pressure while she circled the flesh. Lauren's fingers pumped faster, then curled around to find that sensitive spot girls loved so much. I had heard enough minds to know that not enough people realized this. Not that I ever cared or needed to know until Bella.

"Oh, shit!" Jessica called out and I could feel her mind start to lose it at the same time as her body. Her hips started to thrust upward, pushing Lauren's fingers deeper and if I could, I would throw up right now.

"Edward what is it?" Bella asked with concern. I just shook my head against her stomach. There was no way I was going to tell her, 'I can't make love to you because those two repugnant sluts are going at it and their thoughts are invading my mind.'

Just as I closed my eyes to try, once again, to block out the thoughts and images, Jessica cried out.

"Holy, Fuck!" and her entire body convulsed with her orgasm. Flowers and sunshine images flashed to her mind. I had to admit that her orgasm thoughts were pretty odd. Not what I would have expected. It was a far cry from the black images she had with Mike. "Oh my God. Wow," she panted with labored breath and her body continued to shake in ecstasy.

I had never in my life wanted to kill as badly as I did right now. But there was something to be said for it all because once her orgasm subsided, Jessica's mind was blank. Quiet. No noise. I was still left hearing Lauren's thoughts as she doubted herself and wondered what this meant moving forward, but at least Lauren wasn't a bumbling moron.

Lauren crawled up next to Jessica on the bed and they just stared at each other.

"Uhm. Like, that was..wow. Uhm."

"Shhh," Lauren started, "can we not? Not now?"

Jessica shrugged, they both crawled under the covers.

"What about Mike?" Lauren asked and Jessica shrugged again. Her mind, sluggish from exhaustion, started to really shut down as sleep took over.

Before long, Jessica was passed out and Lauren followed shortly. I laid on my Bella's stomach for a moment longer just making sure they didn't wake up to interrupt us again.

"Now, where were we?" I asked Bella as I sat up next to her in a flash and pulled her to me.

"What was that all about? You just stopped and got all tense and pensive."

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I want to hear you call my name while I'm inside you."

Bella anxiously bit her lip and I moved in to pull it from her teeth with my own as I kissed her passionately, picking up where we left off.


End file.
